Talk:Sue Henley
Dabo girl I'm quite sure she was a dabo girl in this episode. She wore a tight black dress and stood with another woman in front of Quark's bar. What do you think? – Tom 22:47, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :No, she's seen sitting next to Morn at the very beginning of the episode, wearing the same purple outfit she wore in (see here). Just a civilian guest of Quark's, not a dabo girl. A little later she is seen standing at the dabo wheel, next to a real, tall dabo girl. Here, she's just a civilian. -- Jörg 22:52, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Ok I watched the beginning of . Henley is standing next to Morn but to the Fat Ferengi Businessman, too. When he leaves she leaves, too. She appears for a very short time at the dabo table and later on the Promenade behind Odo and Dr. Mora Pol. I believe she is a dabo girl in this episode. She said she was a dabo girl and if not in this episode in which? Perhaps we should delete that she appeared as a dabo girl? – Tom 23:08, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :She's just a regular civilian in that episode, maybe she appears as a dabo girl in an earlier Season 2 episode, but not in "The Alternate" or . Maybe she got things mixed up, but you know what a dabo girl looks like and what they do ("Dabo!"), and she doesn't do that. -- Jörg 23:12, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Ok , we say she's NOT a dabo girl in "The Alternate". But I'll check the other episodes and if I can't find her as a dabo girl I'll delete the entry that she appeared as a dabo girl. :o] – Tom 23:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC) The author of the article wrote Henley appeared as a dabo girl in DS9, but she never said it on her own?!! – Tom 00:18, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Brooks on DS9 Mhh, Sue Henley starts to appear as a Human command-red Starfleet officer on DS9 in (in civilian garb as soon as ). Voyager docks at DS9 in . Henley stops appearing as command-red Starfleet officer on DS9. Sue Henley starts appearing as command-red on VOY in "Caretaker". See the pattern there? Could she have lived on DS9 for about a year before transferring to Voyager when the ship docked at the station in the pilot? -- Jörg 00:09, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good. I think it is possible that Ensign Brooks was first stationed at Deep Space Nine and can sometimes there be seen in civilian wardrobe. – Tom 00:16, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Removed sentence and explanation I've expanded the article about Mrs. Henley after e-mail contact and removed the info about her appearance as a dabo girl. She was never a dabo girl, but a regular Starfleet officer, who has no connection to Ensign Brooks. I removed also the following sentence, perhaps she can tell me if its true: It has been rumored that the Maquis character Henley was named for Henley. – Tom 09:16, 18 April 2008 (UTC) And its true. I'll bring it back in the article. Sue Henley told me that the IMDb link is wrong, and all of the acting credits are for a woman who is named Susan Henley. Her SAG name is Sue Henley. So I removed the link and the list. – Tom 15:04, 19 April 2008 (UTC) IMDb I removed the IMDb link to "Susan Henley". This is not Sue Henley as she did little acting beside her work on Star Trek and is married to Keith Rayve not Michael Hanrahan. It is a different person and (as many many times before) IMDb is mixing it up and is listing the few Star Trek episodes on this IMDb account, too. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0377147/ - Tom 05:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, sorry, I guess I should have found the absence of the link conspicuous and checked the talkpage, but I didn't, only checked IMDb and found the ST credits. Carry on. 00:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC)